This invention relates to suture-tying instruments for surgical use, and is more particularly concerned with a tensioning device to be employed in tightening a surgical knot formed in suture material.
The invention is more favorably embodied in a hand-held surgical device that permits the surgeon to apply a controlled, optimal amount of tension onto a surgical knot, appropriate to the patient's tissue that is being closed by a stitch, and to the type of suture material being used.
As a part of a surgical procedure, sutures are placed in the patient's tissue for holding cut tissue surfaces in apposition for a period of time appropriate for healing. Many types of suture material are employed, depending upon the type of tissue and on the type of surgery. A variety of absorbable and non-absorbable materials are available. Each type of material has its own strength and flexibility characteristics, and so the amount of tension needed to complete the suture knot can vary widely.
At present, the surgeon does not have any knot-making apparatus available to apply the optimal tension to the suture knot.
Once a non-locking suture knot has been placed, the surgeon needs to tension the knot, grasping the free ends of the suture material and pulling them, with sufficient force to complete the desired aim, but without over-tensioning the suture, which may damage the material or the patient's tissue.